


When Summer Ends (but Summer never really Ends)

by FriendlyPoltergeist



Series: Post-canon [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: At least that’s the vibe here, California does not know how to deal with Dipper and Mabel, Cant believe I forgot those ones, Dipper and Mabel don't know where they fit in, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, I don’t really know how to tag this, Mabel and Dipper are a bit eldritch, Mabel and Dipper come back from Gravity Falls changed, Magic Dipper and Mabel, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, The Pines Twins are borderline cryptids in this one, The Woods are dark and deep, The Woods hold all who enter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/pseuds/FriendlyPoltergeist
Summary: Nothing is the same.(Inspired by the mandareeboo fae au tag https://mandareeboo.tumblr.com/tagged/Fae-AU)
Series: Post-canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613053
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	When Summer Ends (but Summer never really Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write these two being Weird for a while, and this is a start.

The air feels different, outside of gravity falls. Thicker, less magical. Mundane.

Mabel feels different, away from Gravity Falls. She misses her friends. She misses her family. She misses adventure.

Dipper feels different, away from Gravity Falls. There are less mysteries to solve here, no new people to befriend or journal. And he thinks.. different.

Gravity Falls. A small town in the middle of nowhere, that no one can ever map and almost no one ever leaves. They left. But The Woods, the bones of The Town do not let go easily.

Mabel and Dipper. They act different now. Smarter, more wary, closer to each other. More dangerous. The kids at school whisper about the Pines twins (the only ones they know), the ones who stare down bullies and know all the answers and have weird Things in their backpacks.

The kids whisper, afraid. You never know when Mabel will pop up, a friendly smile with a dangerous undertone on her face. You never know when Dipper will hear you, and take a discreet revenge. You never know with the Pines Twins. You never know. You never know.


End file.
